Deidara's Life en español
by LeslyHyuuga
Summary: Este Fanfic trata de la vida de Deidara a mi estilo, esta no es la verdadera historia, sino una loca serie de aventuras sacada de mi cerebro :D es completamente ORIGINAL y espero que les guste n n por sierto, puede que tenga varias faltas de ortografia...
1. DL Capitulo 1

**NOTA 1: **Este fanfic puede que contenga pequeños spoilers para algunas personas, algunos personajes fueros inventados.

**NOTA 2: **Este fanfic trata de la historia de Deidara. En este caso, la aldea de Deidara, a los 5 años, sufrió una terrible guerra, en la cual murieron los padres de él.

*Llega la abuela de Deidara de trabajar ... *

*Deidara tiene 11 años *

Deidara: hola abuela !!! :D

Abuela de Deidara: hola...

Deidara: como te fue en el trabajo? ^^

Hermana de Deidara: ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!...

Deidara: ya voy!... -__________________________-

Hermana de Dei.: ni-chan! La muñeca que me hiciste se rompió D: me harías otra? Onegaaaii! *pone una cara la cual no le puedes decir que no*

Deidara: ok!! pero ya no vuelvas a romperla porque no te haré otra ¬¬"

Hermana: Ok! :DDD

Deidara: *va a su cuarto por una bola de arcilla, se la pone en la mano derecha, se le queda mirando a la arcilla && empieza a moldear la muñeca con las dos manos* *se la lleva a su hermana*

Hermana: MUCHISISISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAAAAAS ONI-CHAN !!! :D

Deidara: *va a su cuarto y se encierra*

Inner: hasta que descansamos no?

Deidara: cállate y no me fastidies ¬¬"

Inner: esta bien Mr. Estoy enojado de la nada!...

Deidara: *comienza a pensar* que seria de la vida si...

Hermana: *grita por las escaleras* ONIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! La cena esta liiiiiiistaaaaaaaaaaa !!

Deidara: ya voy!!

*en la cena...*

Abuela: que te pasa Deidara? Te eh visto raro esta ultima semana...

Deidara: no es na...

Hermana: si oni-chan has estado muy raro!...

Deidara: *suspiro* mmmpphhh, no es nada... *termina de cenar*

*sube a su cuarto & se encierra*

Inner: que rica estuvo la cena ! :D

Deidara: si...

Inner: oye Deidara, es cierto.. porque estas así?

Deidara: no preguntes nada, además tu eres yo, bien que lo sabes, solo eres mi conciencia...

Inner: solo tu conciencia!?? DD: que bajo eh caído, o será que ya maduraste? *O* ! recuerdo tus primeros pasos 333 ...

Deidara: ssh! Trato de dormir!

Inner: uuyy si..

Deidara: hasta mañana... *se duerme*


	2. DL Capitulo 2

*media hora después comienzan a atacar su aldea*

Hermana: ONIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! *tocando desesperadamente a la puerta de Deidara* ... (ya se imaginaran lo que le paso...)

Deidara: *escuchaba los gritos de toda su aldea mientras el estaba sentado en su cama mordiéndose la uña (posición de trauma) recordando aquella guerra en la que sus padres murieron. Por la ventana de su cuarto se veía toda la aldea en llamas, la cual Deidara, al verla quedo en shok...*

*al siguiente día...*

Hermana: ONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! El desayuno esta servidoooooooooooooooooo !!

Deidara: se queda muy pensativo...

Inner: :O todo fue una pesadilla!!

Deidara: no, espera... ya no se escucha nada... mi hermana en realidad grita y grita hasta que yo baje... *se acerca a la puerta*

Inner: muy bien... veamos que hay detrás de la puerta...

Deidara: *pone la mano sobre la chapa pero no se puede mover* VAMOS DEIDARA! ABRE LA PUERTA!!...

Inner: ._.

Deidara: *suspira* mmpphh,, bien, ahí voy... *abre la puerta y hay algo muy pesado enseguida que no deja abrirla, Deidara se asoma y alcanza a ver las escaleras destruidas, quemadas, pero no alcanza a ver lo que esta detrás de la puerta, la abre un poco mas y ya alcanza a salir; se queda viendo muy asustado al objeto que no dejaba abrir la puerta, se cae y comienza a llorar... ERA SU HERMANA! Tirada, ensangrentada, y MUY fría , Deidara abraza el cuero de su hermana & grita desesperadamente...* PORQUE!!...PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE!!... *mira que su hermana tiene el puño cerrado, el trata de abrirle la mano para ver que hay dentro, y cuando por fin puede, ve que en su mano estaba la muñeca nueva de arcilla que Deidara le había hecho, Deidara comienza a llorar desesperadamente y sale corriendo de su destruida y quemada casa y ve que toda su aldea esta destruida, corriendo y asustado corre por toda la aldea en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero la única que encontró fue el...*

*Asustado, desesperado, con los ojos ahogados en lagrimas, llega a su casa, va directo a su cuarto ignorando todo lo que había a su alrededor, cierra la puerta y le pone seguro, se acuesta y se duerme.* Poco tiempo después, se despertó, se levanto con los ojos cerrados y dijo:

Deidara: todo lo que eh visto no era real!! todo era un sueño, ya lo veras! Cuando abra los ojos, mi abuela estará cocinando, mi hermana estará jugando con sus muñecas y yo iré a saludarlas! cuando abra los ojos nada de lo que eh visto estará! *abre los ojos y esta todo normal, como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior a ese día pasa por el cuarto de su hermana y la ve jugando con sus muñecas, justamente igual a como el predijo, bajo las escaleras y su abuela estaba cocinando, el comienza a llorar y abraza a su abuela, de repente se cae un pedazo del techo y Deidara asustado grito, el trozo de techo le había caído en las piernas, todo eso había sido una ilusión, quitó el trozo de techo y sus piernas estaban lastimadas, no podía caminar, arrastrándose, salio de su destruida casa...*

Deidara: YA DEJA DE LLORAR! Pareces un bebe!! en vez de estar llorando deberías ponerte a entrenar!! mírate! Estas hecho un desastre! Ni siquiera puedes levantarte! LEVANTATE! *se apoya en una roca que estaba a su lado y se levanta...*

*con sus piernas lastimadas, camina hacia las ruinas de su escuela, se cae, y ahí queda, sufriendo un tremendo dolor, y sus ojos hundidos en lagrimas...*


	3. DL Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente, la aldea oculta de las rocas, se entero que la aldea del Trueno había sido atacada, asíque el Tsuchikage ordena a todos los jounnins a buscar señales de vida, y así, fue dada la orden. Un Jounnin, llamado Ryouke, encontró a Deidara, lo distinguió entre las piedras por su colorido y sedoso cabello rubio, lo cargo y lo llevo a su aldea...

El Tsuchikage dio la orden de borrarle la memoria, y le pidió a la familia Kurohiki el cuidado del muchacho.

(Su nueva familia le dejo su nombre)

4 años después, Deidara comenzaba a tener sueños raros, de una aldea en llamas, y una pequeña niña gritándole a su hermano que la ayudara, Deidara se quedó extrañado, ya que el niño de sus sueños era el. Entonces, empezó a pensar el porque en esos extraños sueños es el de pequeño y porque no tiene fotos de el con su familia cuando era mas pequeño, entonces, Deidara muerto de curiosidad, le pregunto a sus padres, y ellos le dijeron la razón, Deidara no sabia como reaccionar, perdió el control y asesino a su familia, Deidara recobro el conocimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el no se sintió arrepentido de eso, así que siguió su investigación como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

1 año después, ya era muy apegado a el arte, pero el arte de sus sueños era un jutsu prohibido en su aldea, el lo anhelaba tanto que no le importaron las normas y lo realizo, el Tsuchikage se dio cuenta de eso y lo corrió de la aldea.

Deidara: Maldito Tsuchikage, el NO sabe que es el arte! EL ARTE ES UNA EXPLOCION!

Inner: sisisisi! *OOO* el arte es BOOM!

Deidara: bueno, comoquiera tarde o temprano tendría que hacer mi sueño realidad!

Inner: sisisisisisisisisisi! BOOM! XD

Deidara: mientras tanto hay que buscar un lugar para...

Inner: BOOM!! XDD!!!

Deidara: YA CALLATE! ¬¬"

Inner: sisisisis mejor me callo porque luego haces BOOM! XD

Deidara: ¬¬"

*Deidara encontró un lugar solo, nadie sabia de su existencia, así que construyó una casa, y ahí el practicaba sus jutsus y hacia su arte, pero 2 años después...*

*Tok tok tok!...*

Deidara: O'_____'O ??

*TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC !!!!...

Deidara: ya van .___________. *fue por unas pantuflas*

*BAANG!* DESTRUYERON LA PUERTA

Deidara: :O ! que estará pasando allá abajo!!??

****** : mira qe bonita estatua! :D! se parece a mii! w

****** : ....

****** uuyy sii! Sobretodo a ti! XD no se parece a ti porque esa arcilleria esta bonita! Y tu no! XD !!!

Deidara: DD: quienes son ustedes! Y porque destruyeron mi puerta!

******: yo me llamo Kisame! :D pero verdad que esa cosa se parece a mi!? (H)

Deidara: si, seguro! -_________-

******: mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha...

******: y yo me llamo Sasori

Deidara: eemm.. ola?

Kisame: *gritando* HOLA!

Deidara: - hola! =SSS

Sasori: hola! :D

Itachi: ...

Deidara: y bien, que es lo que quieren?

Itachi: venimos por...

Kisame: *enfrente de un espejo* (8)...yo soy sexy sexy sexy...(8)

Deidara: Oye tu! pecesito! Cuidado con el espejo que se puede romper!!

Itachi: hm

Sasori: uuuuuhh! Que bajo! XD y tu no le haces nada? :O !

Kisame: :O! ahoraa si güerita! Te pasaste...

Deidara: lo decía en broma! D:

Kisame: *saca su samehada* NO TENDRE PIEDAD!

Deidara: D: *hace un perrito de arcilla, lo hace grande y se lo da a Kisame*

Kisame: AAWW! Un perrito! :D

Deidara: KATSSSS!

Perrito: BOOOOOOOOOM!

Kisame: DDD: !

Inner Deidara: BOOM! XDD

Kisame: *llena de agua el piso y se prepara para hacer un jutsu*

Itachi: es suficiente Kisame!

Kisame: DD: pero..

Itachi: Kisame, es suficiente...

Deidara: .____. GRACIAS!! :DD

Itachi: Deidara...

Deidara: si?? O'___'

Itachi: pelearas conmigo...

Deidara: D:

Kisame: D: pero, yo quería pelear con el! U__U

Sasori: quién va a pelear con quién? .___.

Kisame: primero límpiate la baba ¬¬"

Sasori: eemmhh.. de que hablas? *se limpia sordeadamente*

Kisame: -______________-"

Itachi: *genjutsu*

Deidara: OOHH FUCK! Y estas cosas de donde salieron? D: no me puedo mover! Me duele! AUCH!AUCH!AUCH!

Itachi: veremos hasta donde aguantas...

Deidara: CUIDADO! No te vallas a morder la lengua! *KATS!*

Itachi: ...

Deidara: *hace arañas de arcilla y las avienta por todas partes*

Itachi: ...

Deidara: KATS! *explotan todas las arañas* hehe...

Itachi: y de que te ríes?? *aparece atrás de Deidara*

Kisame y Sasori: :O !!

Deidara: _ !!

Itachi: *KATON goukakyou no jutsu*

Deidara: :SS! *hace un pájaro de arcilla* HAI *se hace grande y se sube en el*

Kisame y Sasori: :O! asombroso!

Itachi: *genjutsu*

Deidara: DD: !

Itachi: *viendo los recuerdos de la infancia de Deidara*

Deidara: ¡¡YA VASTA! YA VASTA!!

Kisame y Sasori: ¿¿¿???

Itachi: tan rápido te rindes?

Deidara: YA FUE SUFICIENTE!... *hace una bola grande de arcilla y la pone en el piso* sufrirás las consecuencias engreído!!... *KAAAAAAATSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!* *explota todo el lugar*

Itachi: ...

Deidara: - !

Kisame y Sasori: ______________ !!!!!

*poco tiempo después*

Itachi: *explica la razón del porque fueron ellos ahí, etc...

Deidara: ooooohhhh! IDIOTAAS! HICIERON QE DESTRUYERA MI CASAA!

Inner Deidara: SIII! HISO BOOM! XD

Deidara: CALLATE!! NO INTERRUMPAS!

Itachi, Kisame y Sasori: eeh?? ._.

Deidara: eemm, nada n__nU

Kisame: eemm, tengo sed D:

Sasori: porque no te vas de regreso a tu pecera eeh??

Kisame: HAHAHAHAHAH que gracioso ¬¬"

Deidara: ok acepto :D pero, donde están todos los demás?? ._.

Itachi: en un lugar secreto

Deidara: em, bueno, pero tendré que usar esos trajes con las nubecitas rojas?

Itachi: si...

Dediara: y también esos zapatos? D:

Itachi: si -__-UU

Dediara: y también me tengo que pintar las uñas????!! DDDDDDDDDDDD'; !!!

Itachi: siii! -________________-UUUUU !!!

Kisame: te acostumbraras...

Deidara: eemm, si claro...


	4. DL Capitulo 4

*llegan a la cueva...*

Pein: valla, valla, asíque aceptaste unirte a nosotros...

Deidara: .___. !

Konan: hola! n___n

Kakuzu: hola...

Deidara: hola? .__.

Orochimaru: hmmph...

Pein: bien, Sasori sera tu compañero... (blablabla...)

*1 año después*

Tobi: HOLA! tu eres Sempai??

Deidara: ???

Tobi: Deidara-sempai..?

Deidara: eemmhh si, ese soy yo (HH)

Tobi: eemm, ! :3

Deidara: ...

Tobi: Tobi es un niño bueno! Y se portara bien con Deidara-sempai como su nuevo compañero! :DD

Deidara: O'______________'O !! repite lo que acabas de decir porfavor ._.

Tobi: Tobi es un niño bueno...??

Deidara: no! Lo ultimo..!

Tobi: aahh! que serás mi compañero??

Deidara: ._____.

Tobi: que? Tobi dijo algo malo?? .___.

Inner: CLARO QE SI! como es que este ridículo caratapada será nuestro nuevo compañero D:

Deidara: eerrhhggmm, bueno, solo te diré 3 palabras...

Tobi: si?? *saca lápiz y papel*

Deidara: YO NO SERE COMPASIVO!

Tobi: mmhh, yo-no-seré-compasivo son 4, no tres ._. no sabes contar? Tobi te puede enseñar :D

Deidara: ¬/////¬"

Tobi: o mejor no n__nUUUU

Inner Deidara: oohh! Míralo! Que tierno! 3333

Deidara: no es tierno ¬¬"

Tobi: me hablaste sempai?

Deidara: no...

Inner: oohh! Ya entiendo! No te quieres encariñar con el porque tienes miedo de perderlo como con Sasori-no-danna, o me equivoco??

Deidara: no te equivocas...

Tobi: porque hablas solo sempai? ._.

Deidara: no estoy hablando solo ¬¬"

Tobi: ooh! Ya entiendo! Amigo imaginario 33! Yo el mes pasado me enoje con Tenmakou y desde entonces no le hablo

Deidara: Tenmaku?

Tobi: sisi! Mi amigo imaginario!

Deidara: mira, Tobi, yo NO tengo amigos imaginarios, solo estoy hablando con migo mism-

Tobi: :O! estas loco sempai?? ._.

Deidara: NO!

Tobi: .____.

Deidara: eres estresante! ¬¬"

Tobi: estresante??

Deidara: Tobi, si sacas de quizio a Deidara-sempai, tu querido, hermoso y sexy sempai hará BOOM a Tobi, ok??

Tobi: okokok! Tobi ya entendió! n__n


	5. DL Capitulo 5

Deidara: ok

Tobi: pero porque eres tan cruel con Tobi, sempai?, si Tobi es un niño bueno! :D

Inner: míralo, pobrecito, te pide piedad! 333

Deidara: ¬¬" eemm, mira, Tobi, sempai esta un poco triste, asique sempai no quiere QE LO MOLESTES!

Tobi: (U) Tobi...molestar?? DD; BUAAAA!

Inner: D: ! ya vez lo que hiciste mr. engreído?? ¬¬

Deidara: ._.

Tobi: em bueno, y porque estas triste sempai?

Deidara: porque no te importa

Tobi: :O !! atropellaron a su novio sempai? D:

Deidara: no, y.. que quieres decir con novio.. eehh!!?? ¬¬"

Tobi: eemm, nada.. :DU

Deidara: ¬¬"

*5 mins después...*

Tobi: DD; Tobi esta muy cansado! Tobi, quiere descansar!... podemos parar un minuto sempai?

Deidara: no, hay que seguir

Tobi: DDD; pero...

Deidara: nada de peros...

Tobi: esta bien u_u

Inner: aaooww! Pobresito! Solo mira su cara !

Deidara: como quieres que se la vea?? ¬¬" idiota...

Inner: es un decir...

Deidara: esta bie-

Tobi: SISISIIS! Muchismas gracias sempaaaaaii!! :D! *abraza a Deidara*

Deidara: pero qitate de encim-

Tobi: si Tobi no trajera puesta su mascara te daría muchos besos! :D

Deidara: O________________O !!!??

Tobi: ...??

Deidara: GRACIAS DIOS!

Tobi: ...?

Deidara: ya te puedes alejar de mi??...

Tobi: eem si :D *se va y se sienta debajo de un árbol*

Deidara: *va y se sienta a otro árbol*

Tobi: *va a sentarse en el mismo árbol que Deidara*

Deidara: *va y se sienta en otro árbol*

Tobi: *va a sentarse en el mismo que Deidara*

Y así están como una 1 hora...

Deidara: DEJAME EN PAZ! PORQUE NO TE VAS A TU PROPIO ARBOL?? ¬¬

Tobi: es que Tobi quiere estar con sempai :D

Deidara: pero sempai no quiere estar con Tobi! :D! ¬¬"

Tobi: aahh!! Le hubieras dicho eso a Tobi! porque no sabia porque cambiabas de árbol a cada rato creía que no te daba bien la sombra ._.

Deidara: ...

Tobi: eemm, bueno *se va a otro árbol*

*15 mins después*

Deidara: *va al árbol de Tobi* ya descansaste lo suficiente para seguir??

Tobi: ...

Deidara: vamos Tobi!, no tienes porque enojarte conmigo!, solo necesitaba estar solo un rat-

Tobi: *comienza a roncar*

Deidara: ¬//////¬" grrrr...!! *KATS!!*

Tobi: *sale volando* AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!...


	6. DL Capitulo 6

5 días después…

Inner Deidara: u__u ; tengo ganas de BOOM! Dx

Deidara: mmmhh…. (foquito de idea) (8)Tobiiii!!....(8)

Tobi: si sempai???!!!

Deidara: te puedo pedir un favor??

Tobi: sisisisisisisis!! Claro sempai!! :D

Deidara: corre !

Tobi: .____.?

Deidara: CORRE!... y no te distraigas con nada… CORRE!

Tobi: O_O! (corre…)

Inner Dei.: siento el BOOM! xD

Deidara: sii, yo tambien :D … (empieza a moldear un perrito) *HAI!* (se hace grande) corre perrito! Alcanza a ese idiota caranaranja, Corre! :D

Perrito: WUAW! (corre detrás de tobi)

Tobi: que demonios querrá sempai, es un favor muy raro… Tobi esta muy cansa-UN PERRITO!! :D espera… Deidara sempai dijo qu-

Deidara: KATSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Perrito: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

Inner Deidara: :D!!

Tobi: DDDD:

*mientras tanto en akatsuki…*

Pein; mmmhhh.. pobre Tobi .__. Le toco uno de los miembros mas bipolares de akatsuki verdad Hidan? (viéndolo directamente)

Hidan: porque me miras así EEEHHHH????!! ¬¬"

Kakuzu: porque será…(8)

Hidan: GRRRRRR! ¬¬"

Kisame: quiero ir por el jinchuuriky de Konoha!

Itachi: *pensando* Konoha…

Konan: que tanto piensas Itachi??...

Itachi: no es nada…

Kisame: oye Itachi, puedo hacerte una pregunta… puedo?? OwO

Itachi: si quitas esa cara si…

Kisame: ok porque siempre estas tan-

Hidan: serio…

Kisame: grosero! No sabes que no se debe interrumpir a alguien cuando esta hablando? (xD)

Itachi: …

Pein: es cierto… porqe??

Hidan: Pein, no eres el indicado para decir eso … y Konan tampoco, ustedes 4 son tan aburridos…

Kakuzu: *voz baja y con los dedos* Pein, Itachi, Kon- SOLO SON TRES! Inteligente! -_______-U

Hidan: no me dejaste terminar, me faltaste de mencionar ¬¬

Kisame: eem, bueno, Itachi, al menos un día, se feliz! :D

Itachi: … y mi recompensa será…

Kakuzu: esa frase es mía ¬¬"

Itachi: !

Todos(excepto itachi): O_______________O

Itachi: … ja??

Todos: 

Itachi: mmhh, intentare estar feliz solo un día -__-

Todos(excepto itachi): wii! :D


	7. DL Capitulo 7

*sigamos con Deidara y Tobi :D *

Tobi: Tobi presiente que se están divirtiendo en la org. ._.

Deidara: Tobi esta LOCO ._.

Tobi: u__u Pero…

Deidara: mmhhh, es cierto, hay que ver de que tanto se ríen…

*se sientan en una piedra y se aparecen en akatsuki…*

Tobi: de que tanto se ríen??...

Deidara: NO ES POSIBLE! D:

Tobi: Itachi-san esta…

Deidara y Tobi: feliz!! D:

Tobi: Tobi tiene miedo.______________.

Kisame: si, es que Itachi dijo que intentaría estar feliz al menos un día…

Deidara: pero da-

Hidan: miedo ._.

Deidara: exacto!

Tobi: y de eso se reían tanto??

Itachi: si -/_\- digo… sii!! ;D

Deidara: O____________O"

Inner Itachi: esto es patético .________________."

Itachi: si, lo se ¬¬

Inner Itachi: MALDIGO A KISAME! D:

Itachi: si yo también…

Todos: O_O

Kisame: con quién demonios hablas Itachi?? ._.

Itachi: AAH! No es nada! n_____________nU

Tobi: Tobi tiene miedo ._.

Deidara: yo también ._.

(Pein tiene que ir al baño… xD)

Hidan: oigan! Tengo una idea! :D

Kakuzu: EL APOCALIPSIIIIS!!!!!! DDDDDDDDDDDDD;

Hidan: (¬¬") eem bueno, decía, que tal si intentamos estar del humor de nuestro compañero! :D

Deidara: OH DIOS!... yo tengo que intentar ser…

Tobi: que!? D:

Deidara: tengo que estar como…

Inner Deidara: feliz?? D:

Deidara: COMO UN IDIOTA!! D:

Tobi: u_u

Kisame: sisisisi! Seria divertido! :D

Kakuzu: y la recompensa??

Hidan: muy bien, empecemos! :D

Tobi: mmhhh, y porque demonios hacemos esto?

Hidan: quién nos dará la recompensa??

Deidara: DEIDARA (¬¬) no sabe porque hacemos esto! y DEIDARA piensa que no es divertido hum! (puchero)

Mitad negra Zetsu: bueno, la verdad yo no creo que sea divertido…

Mitad blanca Zetsu: …

Kisame: hmmm…

Inner Dei. : PPAATTEETTIICCOO!!

Tobi: Deidara, tengo una sorpresa para ti! :D

Deidara: si.. *iiuucckk* ss-sem-sempai-??

Tobi: BOOOM!

Inner Tobi: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Inner Deidara: cuando esta estupidez termine, me vengare…

Deidara: no es justo D:

Kakuzu: que?

Deidara: Pein y Konan van a estar igual que siempre…

Kisame: hmmpph…

Itachi: :O! es cierto!

Kakuzu: SIGO SIN ENTENDER PORQUE KARAJO HACEMOS ESTO!

Hidan: y yo sigo sin entender porque no me darán recompensa por esta estupidez…

Tobi: hhmpph, que estupidez, porque no terminamos esto ya y seguimos haciendo lo que hacemos siempre?? Buscar jinchuurikys, bijuus o lo que sean esas cosas poderosas…

Deidara: OIGAN! Esperen! Yo no soy así… ¬¬ que demonios insinúas Tobi?

Tobi: creo que Tobi se a aprovechado de mas, Tobi lo siente sempai u_u'

Kakuzu: hey Tobi actúa como Deidara o te mato!

Hidan: no te pases ¬¬"

Kakuzu: …

Pein: que diablos sucede aquí? Porque todos actúan tan raro? De que me perdí??

Tobi: hmm.. que Deidara te explique… -_-

Todos (excepto Deidara): ssiii! JAJAJAJAJA

Hidan: (pensando) esto será divertido hehe

Deidara (¬¬' ) esta bien… Hidan tubo la idea de…

Hidan: hey hey espera! YO? Fuimos todos ¬¬' y… AUN NO ME DAN MI RECOMPENZA!

Kakuzu: ¬¬"

Deidara: esta bien DEIDARA lo siente mucho…

Pein: .___.??

Deidara: tuvimos la idea de cambiar la personalidad con nuestros compañeros.. entonces ahora Deidara debe actuar como Tobi-Sempai

Inner Deidara: como me duele cada vez que dices Tobi-"SEMPAI!"

Deidara: lo se u_u

Pein: que es lo que sabes? ._.

Deidara: aamm nada n___nU

Kisame: creo que esto me esta aburriendo…

Hidan: HEI! ITACHI CASI NO A HABLADO! Tramposo ¬¬

Inner Itachi: diablos ¬¬' nos han descubierto .. ACTUA!

Itachi: ( ¬¬' ) :O! TRAMPOSO YOO!!??

Deidara: yo ya no actuare mas, ya me harte!

Kisame: yo también! D:

Kakuzu: si, y bien, donde esta la recompensa??

Hidan: esta bien, yo también me aburrí…

Tobi: Tobi tiene sed! D:

Deidara: bien, ya todos volvimos a la normalidad :D xD

Inner Dei: recuerda la venganza Deidara!

Deidara: *pensando* cierto… mmhh, TOBI! ¬¬"

Tobi: si sempai? ._.

Deidara: le avienta una araña de arcilla

Tobi: ODIO LOS INSECTOS!

Todos excepto Tobi: .____________________.?

Tobi: eemm digo… Tobi odia los insectos! D:

Deidara: idiota… *KAAAAAATTTTTSSSSS!*

Araña: BOOOM

Tobi: (respira todo el humo) *COF COF*


	8. DL Capitulo 8

(algunos meses después)

Pein: DEIDARA, TOBI tienen una misión especial…

Tobi: si otro sempai?

Inner Deidara: otro?? xD patético…

Deidara: cual es?

Pein: deben de ir al bosque Nara y rescatar a Hidan

Deidara: DDD:

Tobi: esta bien!

Deidara: pero nunca me cayo bien D:

Pein: YA!

Deidara: ok! O_O

(se van al bosque)

Deidara: muy bien… ahora… TOBI encárgate de los venados!

Tobi: D:!

Deidara: YA! ¬¬

Tobi: OK! ._. (se va contra los venados)

Deidara: muy bien, (comienza a moldear hormiguitas y las avienta al pozo) *KAAAATTSSSS!* (se abre el pozo)

Hidan: OwO!!!

Deidara: (saca a Hidan del pozo) TOBI! Vámonos de aquí

Tobi: ok!

(se van con Hidan y llegan a akatsuki)

Deidara: aquí esta tu misión…

Pein: muy bien, ahora, Zetsu, ve al lugar al que mataron a Kakuzu y trae de su hilo ese, ahí debe haber mucho…

Zetsu: ok

Hidan: :D!! graciiaaasss! Deidara! Te besaría pero no puedo… y abrazaría a Tobi, pero no puedo -_____-U

Inner Deidara: Gracias a Dios!

Zetsu: aquí tienes Pein (lo deja en el piso)

Pein: muy bien... mmm,,, Deida-

Deidara: NI LO PIENSES ¬¬

Pein: eemm... Konan?

Konan: no gracias… n_nU

Pein: .___." Kisame??

Kisame: (silbando) me hablabas??

Pein: Itachi?? o_________o"

Itachi: -/_\-

Pein: ooh shit… *comienza a coserlo*

Hidan: AAUUCHH! ¬¬

Pein: no te quejes …¬¬ *termina de coserlo* ahora vete a bañar que APESTAS a muerto…

Hidan: mmm! Mis piernas están entumidas D: *se va a bañar*

Tobi: oye sempai…

Deidara: eh?

Tobi: no mi otro sempai…

Kisame: mande? (H)

Tobi: NO! Mi otro sempai…

Zetsu: ma-

Tobi: PEIN! Pein sempai…

Pein: dime Tobi…

Tobi: porque no le preguntaste a Tobi si quería coser a Hidan-san?

Pein: para que gastar mi saliva si comoquiera ibas a decir que no? ¬¬

Tobi: pero… bueno es cierto…

15 mins después…

Hidan: (envuelto en una toalla) AAHH! Que rico baño (: ahora un rico rammen! :D! alguien quiere??

Tobi: Tobi quire! :3

Hidan: pss tee &/(&$·"($!!! xD!!! *se va a Konoha y se topa con Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: se me hace conocido :/

Hidan: como olvidar a ese desquiciado que me enterró…

Shikamaru: será el… no, imposible…

Hidan: que tanto me ves niño? ¬¬

Shikamaru: no nada… perdone

Hidan: bueno… *va a Ichiraku y pide un rammen de-

Deidara: HEY! Que tanto ponen a Hidan?? Este fick se trata de MI! No de HIDAN ¬¬

Escritora: lo siento ¬¬ …

Deidara: bien, podemos seguir?

Escritora: muy bien ¬¬ mientras tanto…

Tobi: hum, Hidan-san fue malo con Tobi… Tobi quería rammen! D:

Deidara: haha si… que tal si vamos por unos dangos? :D!

Tobi: sempai…

Deidara: eh?

Tobi: estas bien? ._.

Deidara: si, por?

Tobi: solo reflexiónalo sempai, desde cuando invitas a Tobi a comer dangos?

Deidara: no me dejaste terminar idiota, TU pagaras…

Tobi: wii! Regresaste sempai! :D

Deidara: ...

Tobi: uuyy! Dangos!!! :D


	9. DL Capitulo 9

(pasa todo lo de el Sanbi)

Deidara: wow! Estoy exhausto! Tanto trabajo que hice...

Tobi: que hiciste sempai? Tobi también ayudó

Deidara: SI! seguro! Tu hiciste TODO Tobi... ^^ (¬///¬)

Tobi: hay sempai! No seas modesto! Tu también ayudaste...

Deidara: YO AYUDE?? YO HICE TODO! Tu te quedaste dormido sobre el Sanbi!!¬////¬

Tobi: u//////////////u

Deidara: bueno, tenemos que ir a sellar al 3 y al 4 colas... vamos Tobi!...

Tobi: HAI!

*se van y llegan a Akatsuki*

Tobi: Holaaaaaaaaaa! :D

Deidara: ttssk guarda silencio Tobi! Todos necesitamos concentración!, no podemos concentrarnos con una voz tan chillona como la tuya!...

Tobi: perdón u///u

*terminan de sellar a los bijuus...*

Deidara: (va caminando con Tobi) oye Tobi...

Tobi: (depresión)

Deidara: Tobi que te pasa? ._.

Tobi: Tobi no tiene voz chillona (U)

Deidara: tsskkk...

Tobi: em pero bueno, que decías sempai?

Deidara: emmm no nada...

*siguen caminando cuando derepente*

Deidara: *reflejos* (lanza un kunai) muéstrate ¬//¬

***** : ...

Tobi: *OOOOOOOO* =$$$

Deidara: cual es tu nombre?

***** : ...

Deidara: habla o lo lamentarás ¬///¬

Tobi: se le acerca a Deidara: (susurrando) oe sempai es solo una muy linda Ninja =$ déjela en paz

*****: haz lo que te dice tu compañero y déjame en paz idiota

Inner Deidara: *O*! que hermoso carácter ¬

Deidara: sii wwwwwwwww

Tobi: sempai..?? estas ahí sempai? Toc toc??

*****: patético... *se va*

Tobi: SEMPAI!! *le da cachetaditas*

Deidara: eemm que?? Que paso?

Tobi: ah! Esque llego una sexy mucha-

Deidara: una que??

Tobi: una chica muy... *formando curvas con las manos* y con un carácter muy...

Deidara: ah si y donde quedó? :O!

Tobi: se fue ^^

Deidara: ooh! Genial! Le hubieras dicho que me comprara un café =D!... IDIOTA! Como que la dejaste ir? ¬////¬

Tobi: pues que iba a saber yo ._.

*mientras tanto...*

***** : mmhhpp ese chico rubio, su carácter... NO! En que estoy pensando ._. ! lo que tengo que hacer es ir con Pein y unirme a su Org. de una vez por todas!... *se va*

Deidara: *pensando* nunca había visto a alguien como ella ww tan... tan... (suspiro)(LLLLLLL)

Tobi: oye sempai... parecía que estabas enamorado :K

Deidara: de que hablas Tobi! Yo enamorado? Tssk Por Dios!

*pasan varios días*

**** : *viendo hacia atrás* no se donde e- *choca con la espalda de Deidara*

Deidara: OYE! FIJATE POR DONDE CAMI- de nuevo tu?? ¬//¬

Inner Dei.: recuerda que si finges mucho te ves muy obvio :K

Deidara: dime tu nombre y de dónde vienes y te dejare ir

Tobi: :O! sempai! Que grosero eres ¬¬ *se acerca a la chica* y com-

***** : ALEJATE! me llamo Miri Sanobuchi, soy una Ninja renegada de la aldea de la estrella! Que más quieres saber?

Deidara: de acuerdo, no somos enemigos ^^

Tobi: :O! sempai!

Deidara: y porque ibas tan apurada? Hacia donde vas?

Miri: em pues ya que dices que no eres enemigo te lo contare todo ^^

Tobi: y yo? D:

Miri: em tu también ^^U

Tobi: wii! :D

Miri: em pues mira-

Tobi: COFCOF!!! ¬¬

Miri: miren ^^U pues yo soy una Ninja renegada como ya les había dicho y un día llegó a mi casa un chico con unas cosas en los ojos... era algo así: *agarra un kunai y se pone a dibujar en la tierra*

-/_\-

Tobi: JAJA! Ese es Itachi-san (x

Deidara: y luego? :O

Miri: em pues... oh! Iba vestido como ustedes...

Tobi: sip! Es Itachi-san

Miri: em bueno, me dijo que un tal Pein quería que me uniera a su organización, hizo algo raro y sus ojos se hicieron rojos, era un genjutsu creo, y me hizo ver el lugar al cual debía de ir... y pues estoy buscando

Tobi: :O! te unirás a Akatsuki?

Miri: eso creo ^^

Deidara: :O!

Tobi: :O!

Miri: :O!??

Deidara: em pues nosotros te llevamos ^^ *la sienta en una roca*

Miri: O_O!

Deidara: *se sienta al lado de ella* Tobi, a Akatsuki! *se invoca junto con Miri*

Tobi: OKAY! *se invoca*


	10. DL Capitulo 10

Miri: :O! es el! El que fue a mi casa! Ese serio de ahí...

Tobi: define serio...

Miri: ese de ahí! De los ojos rojos ._.

Tobi: aah! Se llama Itachi ^^

Pein: Miri, yo soy Pein, has decidido entrar a mi organización?

Miri: si! estoy decidida ^^

Pein: muy bien... *hace un jutsu y a miri se le aparece la capa, se le pintan las uñas y se le aparece un anillo en el dedo meñique derecho*

Miri: que lindo anillo ^^

Deidara: ahora son 2 mujeres en akatsuki! :O

Konan: ^^

Pein: bien, tu equipo será... eemm... Deidara y Tobi

Miri: ok ^^

Deidara: *sonrojado* ^^

Tobi: wii!! :D

Pein: muy bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos es hora de decirles algo, el jinchuuriky de 5 colas esta en movimiento, hay que localizarlo e ir por el!

Todos: HAI! *Desaparecen*

*2 años después...*

Miri: *llorando*

Deidara: porque estas trizte?? ):

Tobi: si porque..??

Deidara: *voltea a ver a Tobi con cara de VETE!*

Tobi: O_O!! *se va*

Miri: es que eh estado aguantándome estos años algo, y ya lo quiero revelar!

Deidara: enserio? Yo también estoy así :/

Miri: en serio?? *se limpia las lagrimas* y que es?

Deidara: es un sentimiento a cierta persona *se separa un poco de Miri y voltea hacia arriba* pero no creo que esa persona sienta lo mismo que yo por ella...

Miri: *se sonroja* y porque crees eso?

Deidara: no lo se... pero creo que ya es hora de decirlo, también me lo eh estado aguantando mas tiempo...

Miri: si? pues yo creo lo mismo, así que aprovecharé antes de que te vallas a decirle a esa persona *comienza a llorar*... Deidara yo-

Deidara: *le pone el dedo índice en la boca * shhh, no es necesario que llores *le limpia las lágrimas* además no es necesario "irme" a decirle a esa persona, porque la tengo en frente... *la besa*

Miri: *le responde al beso*

Tobi: oye sem...PAI! O_O! 3!

Deidara y Miri: *lo ignoran y siguen besandose*

Tobi: mejor me voy... :K Tobi no quiere ver eso x_x! *se va*

Miri: *sonrojada* y porque nunca me lo dijiste?

Deidara: *sonrojado* tenía miedo que no sintieras lo mismo por mi u///u

Miri: oye hace rato entro Tobi, lo viste? (xD)

Deidara: si... :/ ese idiota entrometido...

Miri: a mi me cae bien ^^


	11. DL Capitulo 11

(2 días después) ...

Tobi: oye sempai, hace 2 días te vi besando muy, MUY apasionadamente a Miri (xD)

Deidara: *ttsskk* te afecta en algo? *viendo hacia otro lado y un poco sonrojado*

Tobi: pues es que cuando Tobi vio por primera vez a Miri se le hizo atractiva =$

Deidara: IDIOTA! Porque no me dijiste??

Tobi: porque creía que también te agradaba n_n y no quería fastidiar mas de lo que ya lo hace Tobi...

Deidara: .____.

Tobi: además a Tobi no le gustaba tanto n___nU pero TU sempai te veías muy obvio!

Deidara: de verdad?? =$$

Tobi: si semp-

Deidara: Tobi... *le pone la mano en el hombro*

Tobi: NO HAGA BOOM A TOBI! D:

Deidara: Gracias ^^

Tobi: como dices que dijiste sempai? o_o

Deidara: Gracias Tobi (:

Tobi: ^^

Miri: Hola! ^^

Tobi: Hola Miri-chan!(:

Deidara: Hola Miri ^^

Miri: Hola Deidara(L)

Tobi: Hola Miri-chan! ¬//¬

Miri: Hola Tobi-chan ^^ (chan se puede usar para referirse a alguien con cariño)

Tobi: :3

Miri: em, de que hablaban? ._.

Tobi: em pues que Tobi le gusta-

Deidara: de nada Miri ^^ solo le decía gracias a To-

Miri: :O!!

Deidara: que? O_O!

Miri: le dijiste gracias a Tobi!? TU!!??

Deidara: si yo –wwwwww-

Miri: en fin; Pein dijo que hay que ir por el jinchuuriki de 7 colas AHORA

Deidara: que te pasa Miri-chan? Estas muy rara… así no eres tu…

Miri: es que con… no es nada n____nU

Tobi: Miri-chan porque no nos quieres decir?

Miri: no es que no les quiera decir, es que Deidar-

Deidara: ahora yo soy el problema mmh?

Miri: no! Yo no quise decir eso! Es que Tobi es un-

Tobi: Tobi? D:! si yo no tengo ni tuve nada que ver con que ustedes 2 se besaran! Tssk! Y ahora están culpando a Tobi, mejor me voy… *se va*

Miri: no Tobi-

Deidara: si, me voy *se va*

Miri: no Deidara!... aasshh ya que )':

Inner Deidara: porque fuiste así con Miri? D: ella que te hizo? Primero muy sonrojadito y ahora BOOM! Enojado…

Deidara: no es que este enojado, es que Miri no me quiere decir, viste su cara…?

Inner Dei: si, si la vi, y se que no te quería decir nada, pero no tienes que ser asi con ella…

Deidara: bueno, ya paso, ya no puedo volver atrás…

Tobi: hum! Que le pasa a Miri-chan? D: pues si Tobi no tiene nada que ver con eso… y luego me entromete a mi… HUM!

Inner Tobi: ...

Tobi: esque como que quería decirme algo, pero no quería decirle a su nuevo novio, asique Sempai se enojó y ahí empezó la revolvedera…

Inner Miri: aasshh Miri, siempre lloras por todo… ya eres una miembro de Akatsuki! Debes ser más fría!...

Miri: si! Lo se, es solo que Deidara…

Inner Miri: hay YA SUPERALO! Solo te dio un besito y ya!-

Miri: BESITO!!??

Inner Miri: bueno si, solo te dio un besote, pero eso no significa que realmente quiera algo contigo…

Miri: pero esque, cuando me lo dijo, no se veía ni una pizca de mentira en sus azules ojos (LLLLLLLLLL)… además cualquiera puede malinterp- TOBI!!...

Tobi: eh?

Miri: Tobi Tobi Tobi Tobi!!... lamento lo que paso hace rato! Todo fue un malentendido…es que, te lo puedo contar??...

Tobi: claro ^^

Miri: ok! Bueno, pues es que no se que es lo que pasara, no se que es lo que piensa Deidara. No se qu-

Tobi: Deidara te ama

Miri: enserio? *se limpia las lagrimas*

Tobi: si! Lo hubieras visto ayer! Estaba tan feliz porque por fin te pudo decir lo que en realidad sentía y que tu sientes lo mismo que el por ti, que cada vez que te ve (empezó a hacer un tono más romántico, se le estaba declarando indirectamente) siente que le gustas más, que su corazón no puede dejar de latir…

Miri: es verdad??!!(LLLLLLL) iré a buscarlo y a pedirle que me perdone! Gracias Tobi! :D


	12. DL Capitulo 12

*mientras tanto*

Dedara: tienes razón Inner! Iré a buscar a Miri y pedirle que me perdone! :D *pasa por un jardín* de hecho le llevare rosas!! :D!

---

Tobi: ^^

Miri: sino tuvieras esa máscara de seguro te daba un beso ^^

Tobi: si no lo tuviera puesta? Pues si no esta pegada ^^ *se la quita pero no por completo, solo se destapa hasta abajito de la nariz*

Miri: :3! *se le acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla*

Tobi: *se acerca más y ladea un poco la cabeza para el lado contrario y la besa*

Miri: O_O! *le responde al beso*

Deidara: MIRI-SA- .____________.!!??

Miri: *se quita de encima a Tobi* no es lo que crees!...

Deidara: si claro..! *tira las flores* no valen la pena…! *se va*

Miri: DEIDARA!!...*comienza a llorar…*

Tobi: no tienes porque llora-

Miri: *le da una cachetada* no VALES la pena!! *se va siguiendo a Deidara*

Tobi: … *pensando* todo va bien de acuerdo al plan...*

Deidara: Gracias Tobi?, gracias TOOBII!??… esa estúpida palabra no se como salió de mi boca, gracias Tobi… tskk!

Miri: DEIDARA! ESPERA!...

Deidara: ella de nuevo? *se para* ahora que es lo que quieres?? No has tenido suficiente? Primero no me quieres hablar y ahora besas a Tobi?

Miri: no! No es lo que piensas!-

Deidara: ah no! Es que yo SIEMPRE estoy equivocado!

Miri: no! La culpa la tiene Tobi! Créeme!

Deidara: mmhh, pues al parecer aún no tienes suficiente, sabes? No quiero volverte a ver-

Miri: NO ENTIENDES NADA!

Deidara: pues no, no te entiendo... *se va*

Miri: no! DEIDARA!... *lo sigue*

Deidara: *voltea hacia atrás* que es lo que quiere??!! *se detiene* y ahora que? ¬¬

Miri: al menos déjame explicarte!

Deidara: está bien, si con eso dejarás de seguirme está bien...

Miri: bien, *se limpia las lágrimas y le empieza a contar todo*

Deidara: en serio? :O

Miri: si )':

Deidara: pues no te creo

Miri: ...

Deidara: le creo más a un VERDADERO camarada que ah estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo y siempre me ah apoyado... asi que si quieres convencerme inventa algo mejor...*se va*

Miri: no puedo creer lo que me dijo )':

Tobi: yo si puedo...

Miri: omaae ¬¬

Tobi: mira, estamos pasando por la misma situación, piensalo bien, la persona a la que amamos nos rechaza :/

Miri: tu.. me amas??

Tobi: si U__U de hecho la primera vez que te vi fue que supe lo que era-

Miri: y que pasa con lo que me dijiste de Deidara? Que estaba muy feliz por lo que me dijo...?

Tobi: pues la verdad Deidara nunca dijo eso, fui yo...

Miri: ... pero Deidar-

Tobi: pues si quieres seguir insistiendo, allá tu *se va*

Miri: ...

Inner miri: en que lío te has metido? :O

Miri: *sonrojada* no se que hacer


	13. DL Capitulo 13

*mientras tanto...*

Tobi: SEMPAI!...

Deidara: ttssskk que quieres Tobi? ¬¬

Tobi: gomen por lo de Miri, es que no me pude resistir u________u

Inner Dei: entonces Miri decia la verdad? :O

Deidara: hhmm será difícil pero esta bien, tengo que pedirle disculpas a Miri, Tobi, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo...¬//¬

Tobi: Tobi no puede prometer eso...

Deidara: ¬//¬

Tobi: yo amo a Miri tanto como tu Sempai, no puedo renunciar a un sentimiento asi solo diciendo "no"

Deidara: tienes razón... *KATS*

Tobi: quieres pelear? Porque pelearemos Sempai?

Deidara: yo para proteger a lo que verdaderamente amo... ¬///¬ y tu?

Tobi: *desaparece*

Deidara: ...?

Tobi: *aparece detrás de Dei.* Creo que para lo mismo...

Deidara: *le avienta una arañita* Kats!

Tobi: ...

Deidara: tsskk

*y así pasan mucho tiempo hasta que...*

Deidara: KATSSSSSSS!

Tobi: ttsskk

Deidara: *pant pant* le di? Hehe *pant pant*

Tobi: *pensando* todo va de acuerdo al plan!

Deidara: mejor ríndete!

Tobi: *pant pant*

Deidara: *avienta una hormiga al lado de Tobi*

Tobi: :O

Deidara: KATSSS!

Tobi: kzzo!! *se le rompe un pedazo de la mascara*

Deidara: *pan pant* gane? Hehe MI ARTE AH GANADO! *pant pant*

Tobi: *pant pant* yo no lo diría así Sempai... *pant pant* pero me rindo *se cae*

Deidara: *pant pant* hehe *pant pant*

Miri: chicos estan bi-!!? Que ha pasado aquí?? Percibí tus bombas Deidara, pero llegue muy tarde!...

Deidara: *pant pant* hehe *pant pant* sabes? *pant pant* estaba equivocado *pant pant* me perdonas?

Miri: claro que si! porque no lo haria??

Deidara: *pant pant* fui muy grosero contigo Miri-chan *pant pant*

Miri: yo soy la culpable de todo esto! Lo siento mucho Deidara...

Deidara: *pant pant* hehe *queda inconciente*

Miri: donde estara Tobi...??

Tobi: *pant pant* k-kzzoo! *pant pant*

Miri: Tobi! :O estas bien?

Tobi: *pant pant* si *pant pant*

Miri: :S!! *los carga y se los lleva* debo de encontrar un lugar en el que los puedan curar! Debo de encontrar algún lugar... BYAKUGAN! :O! encontre a un usuario de ninjutsu medico! KOROSEIKI NO JUTSU! *los tres cambian de aspecto* *llorando* disculpe ne-chan podría ayudarme? El enemigo ah atacado a mis hermanos y están muy graves )':

Sakura: :O! claro claro! Ponlos en el piso

Miri: *los pone en el piso*

Sakura: Ino-chan! Ayudame porfavor!

Ino: hai! *va y le ayuda*

Sakura: ya están curados ^^

Miri: muchas gracias *los carga y se van*

Sakura: mhh que raro...

Miri: que bien que no tardo tanto! Mi técnica ya esta llegando a su límite...

Deidara: Miri-chan? porque me-ESTAS CARGANDO? *se baja inmediatamente* n____nU

Miri: despertaste! ^^

Deidara: y porque tengo pelo café?? .___________.

Miri: aahh n__nU luego te explico...

Deidara: y a quien llevas ahí?

Miri: a Tobi, no se ah despertado...

Deidara: mmhh... descansemos un poco si? ^^

Miri: ok ^^ mira! Ahí a un lado del río!

Deidara: excelente^^

Miri: *deja a Tobi en una piedra y va al río a lavarse la cara*

Deidara: *hace una cubeta de arcilla y la llena de agua* *se la avienta a Tobi* ya levántate flojo ¬//¬

Tobi: COF COF! Ejeemm ¬//¬

Deidara: Miri, estas bien? Tobi ya despertó ^^

Miri: si? genial! ^^ ahora podemos seguir (:

Deidara: si... *se va*

Miri: *se va*

Tobi: tengo que planear algo que facilite mi-

Miri: TOBI! VAMOS!

Tobi: em sii! :D! *se va*


	14. DL Capitulo 14

*pasan 2 meses y Deidara y Miri ya llevan una relacion*

Miri: Deidaraa! (LL)

Deidara: mande?

Miri: ya que hoy cumplimos 2 meses de ser novios tengo un regalo para t- *le pasa un kunai por la nariz*

Deidara: MIRI-CHAN!

Tobi: MIRI-CHAN!

*****: HAHAHAHA que lindos ^^

Deidara: que es lo que quieres? ¬¬

*****: pues solo tengo sed de sangre!

Deidara: ttsskk pues vamos a cortar esa sed con tu propia sangre ¬¬

*****: HAHAHAHAHAH solo intentalo ¬¬

Deidara: MIRI MANTENTE ALEJADA!

Miri: no! No te dejar-

Deidara: VETE SALVATE!

Tobi: has lo que dice Deidara, vete! Que no te lastimen!

*****: aahh no, no se ira! *lanza un kunai y se lo entierra en la pierna*

Miri: kzzoo!

Deidara: MIRI!

Tobi: kzzo

Miri: no te preocupes por mi! Yo estoy bien! *mira al enemigo con cara de furia*

Tobi: tsskk es fuerte...

*****: ahahah que linda expresión tiene ella en su rostro(: sera buena novia?

Deidara: eso a ti no te interesa!

*****: pues la verdad si, sino no te estubiera preguntando ¬¬

Deidara: tsskk

Miri: *en voz baja* no puedo caminar! D: tendré que ir arrastrándome... *se va a esconder *

*****: Oye nen- DONDE ESTA!!?? *suelta a Deidara y va a buscar a Miri

Deidara: no te atrevaz a ponerle un edo encima me oíste!!?? KAT-

*****: *Golpea muy fuerte a Deidara y lo avienta*

Deidara: ttsskk!

Tobi: SEMPAI! D:

*****: no te me atravieses!!!!! *lo agarra y lo avienta muuuuuuy fuerte* ahora... donde estas linda nenita?? Ven aquí! Solo quiero divertirme un poco!...

Miri: :O! KOROSEIKI NO JUTSU! *cambia de aspecto*

*****: donde estara? *olfatea* mmm aquí esta... *golpea la pared y se quiebra* ven pequeña! No me puedes engañar con un disfraz, yo soy capas de reconocer a alguien por el olor de su sangre y no olvido el tuyo...

Miri: kzo! Que hago??

*****: Chico rubio! Mira a quien encontre! :K ahora iré a divertirme un poco con esta chica

Deidara: no te atrevas a tocarla! KATS! *explota una arañita que había colocado tras unas rocas y las rocas se caen*

*****: :O! con eso no me ganas... *avienta bruscamente a Miri*

Miri: *queda inconciente*

Deidara: MIRIIII-

*****: *agarra a Deidara de el cuello de la capa* parece que tu no dejaras que me divierta con la chica mmhh?? Tendre que eliminarte de mi camino... *lo golpea en el estomago*

Deidara: *le sale sangre por la boca* eso no es suficiente hehe *le avienta una araña a la cabeza* KATS

*****: no es suficiente *lo avienta al piso* ahora te podre eliminar del camino hahaha *toma un kunai* tienes 3 segundos para despedirte de tu novia!

Tobi: SEMPAA- *se cae* kkzo! No puedo hacer nada con la pierna asi!

Deidara: Miri...

*****: ...1...

Deidara: yo...

*****: ...2... y TRES!!!

Miri: *se pone enfrente de Deidara y ella recibe el kunai* ...te amo... *cae*

Deidara: O_________________________O

*****: mira lo que hace el estúpido amor! hahahahahahahah

Ahora no tengo con quien divertirme... supongo que me voy

Deidara: tu no irás a ningún lado! *hace un dragón gigante de arcilla* KATSSSSSSSSSSS!

*****: !...

Deidara: *va arrastrándose hacia Miri* Miri, porque lo hiciste? ):

Miri: no quería verte morir asi *cof cof*

Deidara: y tu crees que yo hubiera querido ver esto?

Miri: lo...sient...

Deidara: MIRIII! D:!

Tobi: *pensando* hhmm el plan no incluía que Roman muriera, pero ya que, mi objetivo se cumplió... Ese Deidara... cada día se hace más fuerte... no puedo creer que lo mato con un dragón...

Deidara: )':

Tobi: ella tubo la culpa, se atravesó! No puedes culparte por algo que en verdad no es tu culp-

Deidara: CALLATE! No tienes derecho a hablar sobre esto!! Estuviste ausente todo el tiempo! Es tu culpa que Miri muriera! Si no hubieras estado payaseando hubieras detenido a Miri! Y esto no hubiera pasado!

Tobi: u________u lo sient-

Deidara: lo siento??!! Como es que puedes decir eso!...

Tobi: ...

Deidara: *como que quiere llorar* no puedo creerlo...

Tobi: pero Sempai!... si hubiera detenido a Miri tu hubieras muerto! D:

Deidara: NO ME IMPORTA! Kzzo kzoo kzoo!!

Tobi: u////u Sempa-

Deidara: ahora que quieres!!??

Tobi: tenemos que seguir con la misión...

Deidara: como puedes pensar en eso en un momento asi!!??

Tobi: esas son las reglas Sempai, muerte de camaradas no importan, lo que importa es la misión...

Deidara: ttsskk

Tobi: *va por leña, la pone alrededor de el cuerpo de Miri, se levanta un poco la mascara*

Deidara TT_TT??

Tobi: KATON! GOUKAKYOU NO JUTSU! *se prende la leña*

Deidara: QE HACESS!!??-

Tobi: un funeral... ahora vamonos

Deidara: O-O??

Tobi:VAMONOS...

Deidara: ... no.. NO!! MIRIIIIIIIIII!!!!...

Tobi: *lo toma de los pies* hay que seguir Sempai!... *lo lleva arrastrando*

Deidara: *siendo arrastrando por Tobi y queriendo detenerse con sus uñas* MIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!...

Inner Tobi (Madara): patetico -_____-U;


	15. DL Capitulo 15

*pasan varios meses y ya paso la pelea de Sasuke vs Deidara y todo eso xD*

Deidara: porque el arte es!...

Sasuke: O________O"!!!

Deidara: UNA EXPLOCION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *explota*

Tobi: :O! ese jutsu...

Sasuke: ttsskk...

*pasan 2 horas...*

Deidara: *arrastrándose* mi arte gano? *pant pant* heh- *apoyándose en sus brazos*

Tobi: :O! Sempai! sigues vivo!! :DDDDD

Madara: Sigue vivo!! DDDDD:

Deidara: si, creo, heh *cae por completo al piso*

*pasan varios días*

Deidara: oye Tobi, no te da calor traer esa máscara? :/

Tobi: ya estoy acostumbrado ^^

Deidara: aahh.. .__.

Tobi: Sempai *le cambia la voz* hay algo que tengo que hacer...

Deidara: yo se que es lo que tienes que hacer...

Tobi: no, no es verdad *saca un kunai*

Deidara: porque te cambio la voz y porque sacas un kunai? ._.

Tobi: *le lanza el kunai a Deidara y se lo entierra en el brazo*

Deidara *tsk* Tobi que te pasa!!?

Tobi: mi nombre no es Tobi, mi nombre es Ma-

*****: es ese rubio?

Tobi: ... *se va*

Deidara: ttsskk *se desentierra el kunai y hace una arañita, se la avienta al enemigo y la explota* KATS!

*****: no es suficiente DOTTON; FUKISAKAMU KO! *empieza a temblar la tierra y sale un pico de piedra en donde estaba Deidara*

Deidara: *lo esquiba* *pensando* un poco más lento y ahí quedo :S

Inner Deidara: crees que Tobi tenga algo que ver? :O!

Deidara: tal vez...

Inner Dei: mendigo caranaranja :

*sale otro pico por debajo de Deidara, pero lo vuelve a esquivar*

*****: ppff... tendré que recurrir a otra cosa... KATON...

Deidara: Katon???

*****: OMORO KOKI *invoca a una bestia de fuego*

Deidara: *hace un clon de arcilla*

Clon Deidara: no puedes pelear contra SUITON!

Tobi: *pensando* Suiton?

: SUITON SONIHA KUMMO *apaga todo el fuego*

*****: tienes razón, no se puede pelear Dotton vs Dotton ni Suiton vs Katon, pero que tal Suiton vs Raiton?

: Raiton??

Deidara: *pensando* Raiton? Katon? Dotton? :O! son diferentes! *se quita el visor del ojo izquierdo y observa con atención* GENJUTSU! Me lo supuse... *sale del escondite* NO PUEDES VENCERME CON GENJUTSU!

*****: bien... *deshace el genjutsu* que tal taijutsu? *aparece detrás de Deidara y lo golpea en el brazo de la herida del kunai*

Deidara: ttssk!...

*y así pasan bastante tiempo y los dos están muy débiles, hasta que...*

*****: ya te llego la hora! ahahah *cof cof*

Deidara: *intenta levantarse pero no puede*

*****: *prepara su último ataque* DOTTON-

Tobi: suficiente...

*****: HAI *se va*

Deidara: ._. ???

Tobi: te decía que mi nombre no es Tobi, sino Madara, Uchiha Madara...

Deidara: U-uchi-ha?? O_O!

Tobi: déjame te cuento todo *saca un kunai y empieza a darle vueltas con su dedo* yo TODO este tiempo estuve fingiendo ser un idiota sin cerebro, pero ahora que es hora de rehacer mis planes, se me hace muy estúpido dejarte vivo, ya que te preguntarías porque fingí tanto tiempo, pero eso no te lo contestaría, y- espera, no habia pensado en el "si no te importa porque fingí tanto tiempo" ya que, no te dejaré sufrir más *para de darle vueltas* asi que, adiós, "Sempai" *le apunta con el kunai* ooh! Se me olvidaba!

Deidara: ___O

Tobi: me saludas a Miri...

Deidara: *da un suspiro poco profundo sintiendo mucha confusión, desesperación y rencor...*

Tobi: *le avienta el kunai y se lo entierra en el corazón*

Deidara: *tose sangre* Tobi, porque?

Tobi: no me serías útil en mis planes, ya que todos conocen tus jutsus, además eres un poco débil...

Deidara: heh- *muere* ...


End file.
